


нежнее

by lady_almi



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: нежнее надо быть, нежней. (с) Grainne
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 8





	1. часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> бета - Грабари
> 
> посвящаю всем, кто слушал мои вопли.
> 
> основано на нереальных событиях:
> 
> https://vk.com/shofit?z=video-31920686_456239747%2Fca37af547105bfe308%2Fpl_wall_-31920686

_позволь чудесам происходить_

***

двадцать восьмого декабря в Милане дует ледяной ветер, Эрмаль старательно прячет нос в шарф, шагая от парковки до аэропорта. рейс в Лиссабон отправится через час. Эрмаль нервно затягивается сигаретным дымом, ругается себе под нос, проклиная Марко и собственное неумение вовремя остановиться.  
  
  
"конечно, — вспоминает он свои же слова, — я найду кого-нибудь на новый год".  
  


с этого все и начинается: монетка падает решкой на ладонь, билеты до Лиссабона оказываются удивительно дёшевы, чемодан — слишком легок.  
  
  
в самолете Эрмаль устраивается возле окна, недовольно оглядывает пожилого мужчину, решившего вздремнуть еще до взлёта, включает музыку в наушниках. бездумно качает ногой в такт.

мысли похожи на облака — неровные, комковатые. спор не стоил выеденного яйца: выигрывает Эрмаль, Марко оплачивает ужин в Panzarotti; выигрывает Марко, все расходы ложатся на Эрмаля. где-то во всем этом прячется подвох. разрыв с Сильвией тяжело дался Эрмалю и почти год у него никого не было, но это не повод называть его синим чулком!   
  
  
три часа тянутся ужасно долго: сосед храпит и некрасиво пускает слюни на подголовную подушку, музыка то слишком быстрая, то наоборот — медленная. Эрмаль барабанит пальцами по ручке кресла, ожидая объявления о посадке.   
  
  
естественно, Эрмаль не верит в соулмейтов, даже думать о таком смешно, конечно, партнера на одну ночь найти проще простого, всего лишь зарегистрироваться в Tinder'e, вероятно, они никогда больше не встретятся... но что-то внутри дрожит — тонкая золотая нить — и хочется верить, что этот полет станет началом самого большого волшебства.   
  
  
самолет приземляется в три часа пополуночи, и время начинает свой отсчет. Эрмаль почти слышит тиканье невидимых часов, добираясь до отеля, открывая номер, принимая душ. он регистрируется в Tinder'e. 

"Эрмаль, 32 года. 

люблю музыку и путешествия". 

долго хмурится, но все-таки отбивает по клавишам смартфона: 

"есть одна ночь". 

и, отключив уведомления, ложится спать. чистые простыни пахнут кондиционером. Эрмаль долго смотрит на золотистую ёлочку на столе: новый год совсем скоро, и он проведет его один. кто захочет остаться с ним дольше, чем на ночь? 

Сильвия, уходя, сказала: "может быть, тебе стоит меньше думать". Эрмаль размышляет над ее словами уже десять месяцев подряд, и, наверное, это характеризует его лучше всего.

с утра Эрмаль обнаруживает с десяток сообщений, он отсеивает откровенно пугающие (что имел в виду Энтони под "я хочу подчинить тебя высшим желаниями"?), за завтраком пишет пятерым, договариваясь о свиданиях. 

сборы занимают полчаса: он меняет три рубашки, останавливается наконец на светло-зеленой с тонкими коричневыми полосками, выуживает из чемодана узкие черные джинсы, забирает волосы в высокий хвост, надевает пальто и водружает на нос темные очки. 

отражение хмурится на него из зеркала, и Эрмалю кажется, что всё пойдет кувырком.

  
***  
  


у Тины короткие зеленые волосы, ямочка на подбородке, полные руки, обаятельная улыбка и веселый взгляд. она смеется каждой шутке и старается сесть так, чтобы короткая синяя юбка обнажала ноги в капроновых колготках. Эрмаль покупает им кофе и пытается флиртовать. Тина усмехается ему в глаза. она хочет улыбок, поцелуев, на самую людную улицу города и крышесносного секса. 

Эрмаль не знает, может ли она получить это от него. Тина скучнеет на глазах, когда он пытается рассказать о себе. просит счет, называет эгоистом и зачем-то клюёт в щеку напоследок.

Вальдемар серьезен и пострижен в лучшем барбешопе города, одет в черный костюм-тройку и любит пить эспрессо перед обедом. он просит рассказать о доходах, карьере и любимом животном. у Эрмаля в животе спиралью закручивается страх. конечно, он знает, что не самый лучший вариант для кого угодно, но видеть это в перевернутом отражении в опалах запонок, кажется ему слишком унизительным. 

Вальдемар просит время на подумать, а после вежливо извиняется, что не может тратить время на неперспективного партнера.

Оливия скромно улыбается, поправляет голубое платье в мелкий цветочек. Эрмаль долго смотрит на ее полные губы. что-то в ней завораживает до сладкой дрожи в подреберье. она не кажется хрупкой, ее темные кудрявые волосы, смуглая кожа и чуть раскосые глаза делают ее похожей на породистую кошку. Эрмаль решает, что это его шанс. 

Оливия интересуется политикой и поддерживает Green Peace, рисует для благотворительных выставок и кажется мечтой. Эрмаль рассказывает о себе - больше, чем остальным. о детстве в Албании, о первой учительнице и о первых днях в Италии. Оливия хмурится и осторожно замечает, что мигранты не должны свободно попадать в Европу. Эрмалю странно и почти горько. он вежливо прощается и платит по счету.

Эндрю крепко сжимает руку Эрмаля при встрече и долго трясёт её. он целеустремлен, молод и смешлив. пряди светлых волос прыгают у него надо лбом, когда он хохочет, закинув голову назад. он рассказывает о том, как ему хочется побывать в Бразилии и попробовать тройничок. Эрмаль вздыхает почти с облегчением, когда их прерывает звонок и Эндрю с улыбкой и обещанием написать позже удаляется.

Роза трижды переносит встречу на полчаса, а после отменяет свидание вовсе: "прости, — пишет она, — мне очень жаль". 

Эрмаль замерз и хочет спать. его время выйдет через три часа. он решает познакомиться с кем-нибудь по пути до отеля. 

но Фиаметта смеется на предложение выпить, а Диана не разговаривает с незнакомцами. 

  
***  
  


Эрмаль входит в холл разочарованным и разбитым: права Сильвия, прав и Марко.

звезды за стеклянными дверями поют полночь. Эрмаль обводит взглядом белый мраморный вестибюль. за столиком у окна сидит человек лет сорока: гнездо на голове, черная водолазка под горло, татуировка солнца на правой руке. всё это Эрмаль отмечает почти автоматически и точно так же думает: "была не была".

— hello, — говорит Эрмаль, опускаясь на стул. — i really need your help. my friend told me that I'm desperate to be alone for all my life, and i want to show him he's wrong. so, — он шумно втягивает носом воздух. мужчина непонимающе смотрит на него. — so, — продолжает Эрмаль, — can you go upstairs with me, and take photos? I'll pay you, of cource. 

— sorry, — с трудом отвечает мужчина. — i don't understand. 

— черт, — ругается Эрмаль на итальянском, в отчаянии кидает руки перед собой на столешницу. 

— о... — как-то удивленно выдыхает незнакомец. — вы говорите по-итальянски!

необходимость повториться еще раз болезненно бьет в голову. Эрмаль хочет встать и уйти, но собеседник удерживает его, взяв его ладонь своей. 

— повторите, пожалуйста, — говорит он. 

— хорошо. мне нужна ваша помощь. я поспорил с моим другом, что найду кого-нибудь до Нового Года. он назвал меня синим чулком, и я не хочу проиграть. поэтому не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, подняться со мной в номер, — выдыхает, — лечь в постель и сделать фото? только это. пожалуйста? — как-то жалко добавляет он и тут же ругает себя за это. — я заплачу, — добавляет он. 

мужчина напротив кивает.

в номере холодно из-за открытого окна. 

— как вас зовут? — спрашивает Эрмаль, вешая пальто. 

— Фабрицио, а вас?

— Эрмаль. и давайте на ты. 

Фабрицио кивает. он стягивает с себя водолазку и тянется к ремню, но Эрмаль мотает головой, стараясь не глядеть на карту татуировок: 

— нет-нет, верха будет достаточно. 

они устраиваются рядом на подушках, укрытые одной простынью. Эрмаль включает камеру. собственная улыбка кажется ему вымученной. 

— обними меня, — просит он. Фабрицио закидывает руку ему на плечи и ласково, как ребенка или испуганное животное, гладит кожу большим пальцем. 

что-то странное подступает к горлу. 

фотография всё еще выглядит неестественно и Эрмаль, подумав, распускает волосы, встряхивает головой. Фабрицио глядит на него будто бы в восхищении. возня занимает некоторое время, но вот, кажется, получается идеально.

тогда Фабрицио удивляет Эрмаля: улыбнувшись, утыкается губами в щеку. щетина колет кожу, и они — отзеркаленные — выглядят так, будто давно вместе. звезды царапаются острыми гранями внутри. 

внезапно всего становится слишком — этих свиданий с не теми людьми, ощущения кого-то _рядом_ , осознания скоротечности, боли от прошлого. Эрмаль вздрагивает, резко выдыхает и заходится в истерике.

слезы текут из его глаз, и он чувствует себя свободным. спор — глупая шутка, человек рядом — мистификация, и всё так похоже на сон...

Фабрицио прижимает его к себе и гладит по волосам. нежность к этому незнакомому пока человеку затапливает его.   
  


— что такое? — спрашивает он. — я не подхожу?  
  


— дело не в тебе, — всхлипывая, отзывается Эрмаль, его трясет от дрожи. он хочет смеяться от того, насколько клишированной выглядит вся ситуация. — я понял, как это глупо.  
  


— вовсе нет, — отвечает Фабрицио, хмурясь. он не знает, что еще сказать. — я бы поверил той фотографии. она выглядит так, будто мы... — и осекается.

— ладно, — продолжает он. — сейчас ты выпьешь воды и мы начнем сначала.


	2. часть 2

_нежнее надо быть, нежней. (с) Grainne_

  
  
они действительно начинают заново. есть что-то почти забавное в том, как Эрмаль старательно отползает от Фабрицио на край кровати и тянет на себя одеяло. 

— меня зовут Эрмаль Мета, — представляется Эрмаль и молчит, не зная, что добавить. — я живу в Милане, работаю в офисе. у меня нет животных или детей. 

— Фабрицио Моро, — кивает собеседник. так глупо сидеть в одной кровати и называться по имени-фамилии. — я работаю в рекламе, у меня двое детей, — он замечает как Эрмаль вдыхает, готовясь произнести извинения, и добавляет: — мы с женой в разводе. 

Эрмаль глядит на потолок и спрашивает: 

— как их зовут? 

— Либеро и Анита. могу показать фотографии, — обычно люди не интересуются такими вещами на первом свидании, но у них всё не так.

пока Фабрицио тянется за телефоном, Эрмалю снова становится не по себе: во что он ввязался? почему именно этот выход показался ему самым лучшим? может, попросить Фабрицио уйти? обед в том ресторане — не такая уж высокая цена. Эрмалю неловко и почему-то стыдно. 

— прости, — говорит он. — это была глупая идея. ты можешь встать и уйти. я... я не подумал, что втягивать тебя в такую передрягу глупо. я даже не знаю, нравятся ли тебе мужчины! 

— эй, эй, — почему-то очень тихо произносит Фабрицио. — мне нравятся мужчины, и мне, — он наставительно указывает на Эрмаля пальцем, — нравишься ты. 

Эрмалю кажется, что он сгорит на месте, улыбается несмело. 

— двигайся ближе, — говорит Фабрицио. — смотри, — он показывает фотографию, где мальчик лет восьми держит за руку темноволосую девочку в розовом платье. — Анита обожает розовый, а Либеро ненавидит фотографироваться. мы тогда ходили в зоопарк.

в комнате становится теплее. Фабрицио улыбается. Эрмаль с удивлением ловит себя на мысли, что готов смотреть на эту улыбку вечно. 

— и что, — спрашивает он, — было в зоопарке?

Фабрицио хмыкает:

— Анита испугалась кролика, Либеро дразнил ее потом всю дорогу до дома. мне понравились альпака, очень милые, вот, гляди. 

он протягивает телефон. на фотографии видно, что на носу у него темные очки, какой-то очень смешной козырек а и черная футболка. волосы торчат во все стороны, альпака выглядывает из-за плеча и тянется к уху. 

— она похожа на тебя, — смеется Эрмаль. 

— знаешь ли! — возмущается Фабрицио, — на первом свидании не принято оскорблять визави.   
  


— а мы на свидании? — ухмыляется Эрмаль. 

— как это по-другому назвать? — улыбается Фабрицио, обводя рукой их, полураздетых, сидящих в одной постели. 

— ладно, ладно, — задумывается Эрмаль. — хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? тут есть мини-бар в номере. или закажем ужин?

— как насчет и того и другого? — интересуется Фабрицио. 

Эрмаль кивает, звонит портье, заказывает сэндвичи в буфете. надевает футболку и со странными сожалением смотрит, как натягивает водолазку Фабрицио. еду приносят через десять минут, Эрмаль как раз успевает открыть бутылку вина и достать бокалы. 

они устраиваются рядом на диване, ставят тарелки на журнальный столик и в уютной тишине едят. Эрмаль удовлетворенно стонет, говорит:

— вкусно.

делает несколько глотков терпкого сухого вина и чувствует, как веселая бесшабашная радость затапливает его. 

— знаешь, — говорит он, — я сегодня был на пяти свиданиях, но ни одно из них не было таким... — он подбирает слово, — хорошим. 

он спрашивает себя, действительно ли он имеет в виду _это_? ответ — да. ни одна встреча не была такой теплой, как это случайное свидание. 

— ты теплый, — утверждает он и приваливается плечом к чужому плечу. 

такое нарушение личного пространства не кажется чем-то неправильным. внутри цветет, когда Фабрицио не отстраняется. 

— расскажи про них, — просит тот. 

Эрмаль говорит о Тине, Вальдемаре, Оливии и Эндрю, передразнивая их и кривляясь. Фабрицио смеется.

стрелка часов медленно подбирается к трем пополуночи. Эрмалю хочется спать, но он не готов отпускать Фабрицио так быстро, поэтому зевки с каждым разом выходят все длиннее и отчаянней. 

— тебе пора? — спрашивает он, надеясь, что ответ будет "нет". — где ты остановился?

— тут же, — отвечает Фабрицио. — на пятом этаже. но если ты хочешь... — он замирает, — я останусь. только за пижамой схожу. 

Эрмалю становится смешно, когда он представляет Фабрицио в чем-то махровом и розовом. 

— оставайся. пожалуйста. 

и не добавляет — "хоть на всю жизнь". 

когда Фабрицио уходит в свой номер, Эрмаль вдумчиво инспектирует свои чувства: он знает человека несколько часов, но тот кажется ему лучшим на свете. это похоже на подростковую влюбленность, и, возможно, не стоит поддаваться эмоциям, наверное, стоит повременить... 

но Эрмаль наконец-то следует совету Сильвии: он не думает и соглашается быть счастливым столько, сколько получится.

будто выныривая из темноты, Эрмаль говорит, пугаясь собственной откровенности о том, что было известно только близким друзьям и семье:

— ты знаешь, я пишу песни. 

— могу я услышать?.. 

тихо, на грани шепота, но всё громче с каждым словом: 

_ ближе ко мне, ближе ко мне,  _

_ нам так не хватает любви,  _

_ ближе ко мне, ближе ко мне,  _

_ ведь любовь — это то, что нас спасет. _

когда он, снова бодрый и чуть-чуть испуганный, рассказывает про Албанию и первые дни в Италии, Фабрицио берет его за руку и ласково гладит костяшки большим пальцем.   
  
  
засыпая, уткнувшись носом в плечо, скрытое черной футболкой, Эрмаль улыбается. и не знает, что Фабрицио смотрит на него с ласковым выражением на лице и клянется неизвестно кому защищать и быть рядом.


	3. часть 3

_ эта зима будет хорошей,  _

_ самой хорошей, самой волшебной. _   
(с) Немного Нервно

наутро Эрмаль просыпается один. правая сторона кровати холодна, подушка аккуратно взбита. паника прокатывает по телу, карабкается по позвоночнику острыми коготками мурашек. что, если всё только приснилось? было только восхитительным миражом?

Эрмаль трясет головой, оглядывает номер: ничего в нем не напоминает о Фабрицио. вздохнув, Эрмаль тянется к телефону: там ведь должны были остаться фотографии? на тумбочке, под смартфоном лежит визитка, на которой корявым почерком выведен номер телефона и подписано "Ф".

Эрмаль вбивает цифры в поиск по WatsUp и записывает "Бицио". 

"привет! это Эрмаль! помнишь меня?" 

ответ приходит почти сразу же. 

"здравствуй! мне жаль, что пришлось уйти так рано: срочная работа. ты очень мило спал, я не стал тебя будить".

"ты не хотел бы..." — начинает Эрмаль и останавливается, раздумывая, стоит ли торопить события. 

"как насчет пойти сегодня вечером на каток?" — пишет Фабрицио. 

Эрмаль улыбается бездумно телефону и отбивает:

"с удовольствием!"

они договариваются о времени, и в десять минут седьмого Эрмаль стоит возле входа в отель, закутавшись в шарф. Фабрицио опаздывает. в голову приходят всё те же мысли, от которых он старательно отмахивался в течении дня: стоит ли? он ведь знает о Фабрицио страшно мало - тот добрый, понимающий, но люди часто носят маски… слова — непроизнесенная молитва стылому небу — вырывается с губ вместе с сигаретным дымом и паром “прими меня — мной”. 

холод не успевает по-настоящему пробраться в рукава, когда вылавливает в толпе человека в черном пальто. он машет руками, приподнявшись на цыпочках. Фабрицио подходит к нему, обнимает, улыбается в чужое плечо. гладит по спине, словно успокаивает нервную лошадь. 

— куда пойдем? — спрашивает Эрмаль. 

— что всё-таки насчет катка? ты умеешь кататься на коньках? 

Эрмаль поднимает брови:

— нет... научишь? — дразнится он. 

Фабрицио берет его за руку.

на календаре — тридцать первое января, и город пуст. горят теплым желтым светом окна, мигают гирлянды в витринах магазинов. на катке пусто. Фабрицио помогает Эрмалю зашнуровать коньки. подает ему руку и выводит на лед. 

Эрмаль кажется себе похожим на Бемби — ноги разъезжаются точно так же, если бы не крепкая ладонь в черной перчатке, ухватившая его предплечье, он разбил бы нос как в детстве. 

— давай, — подбадривает Фабрицио. — я держу тебя, — Эрмаль на секунду перестает дышать. — я тебя держу, — повторяет Фабрицио. — смотри вперед. 

шаг, шаг, лезвие проскальзывает — Эрмаль почти падает. 

— у меня не получится, — говорит он. 

— ну-ну, смотри вперед. так, будто идешь на свет, — улыбается Фабрицио. 

"как объяснить ему, — думает Эрмаль, — что мой свет, кажется, поддерживает меня сзади?"

оранжевые фонари горят, бросая на лед приглушенные проблески. у Эрмаля краснеют щеки от движения и холода. наконец, у него получается сделать круг самостоятельно. азарт расползается по щекам румянцем: поворот за поворотом, наконец, он падает на скамейку, измученный и счастливый:

— давай продолжим как-нибудь в другой раз?

Фабрицио соглашается. 

— только, чур, не опаздывать!

***

Новый Год настигает их на какой-то площади перед собором: бьют часы и из окон слышатся крики. всё так похоже на романтические комедии, что Эрмалю странно, отчего так сильно и сладко замирает сердце. 

он не знает, можно ли говорить "я тебя люблю" человеку, с которым знаком второй день, поэтому он, нахмурившись, произносит: 

— Бицио, я испытываю к тебе много нежности, — протягивает руку и гладит по щеке. 

Фабрицио ловит его ладонь, глядит на него сияющими глазами, приподнимается на носках с вопросом "можно?" целует в лоб, в излом бровей, в закрытые веки. 

говорит:

— нежность уголовно не наказуема, — на последнем слоге касается губами губ. они замирают ненадолго, а потом — смеются, рассыпая радость невидимыми золотыми искрами. 

так летит снег. так касаются друг друга ветви столетних дубов, так омывает ручей камни. так падают в море лучи солнца. так зеленые оливы падают в подставленные сети и серебристая рыба уходит из-под кормы. это любовь — разрешение быть собой.


End file.
